Y sin darme cuenta
by Sophie Mene
Summary: Colección de Drabbles de los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy desde el primer instante que vio unos enormes ojos castaños acompañados por una incontrolable mata de rizos
1. En el tren

Potter y Weasley se levantaron al mismo tiempo, la comadreja estaba más rojo que su pelo.

-Repite eso- dijo

-Oh, ¿vas a pelear con nosotros eh?- como si pudieran siquiera acercarse a mí, tengo a Crabbe y Goyle de mi lado.

-Si no se van ahora mismo- Potter, Potter, Potter, estas eligiendo el lado equivocado.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos ¿no es cierto muchachos? Nos hemos comido lo que llevábamos y aún tenemos hambre, y por lo visto a ustedes aún les queda algo.

Goyle se inclinó para hacerse con una rana de chocolate, pero antes de que lograra hacerse con una, del montón salió una bola gris y se encajó en su dedo, Goyle agito la mano hasta que logro que la bestezuela se zafara y estrellara contra la ventanilla, escuche unos pasos y jalé a Crabbe y Goyle para irnos, ¡Potter y Weasley pagaran por esta humillación!, al dar la vuelta nos tropezamos con una niña de un espantoso cabello castaño, demasiado alborotado, el uniforme demasiado largo y una expresión de superioridad que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la mía.

Fueron solo unas milésimas de segundo, pero podría jurar que esos ojos chocolate los había visto en otro lado.


	2. La selección

La fila para la selección estaba muy desorganizada, de hecho, ni siquiera era una fila todos amontonados enfrente del taburete para poder ver al espantoso sombrero parlante. Yo también podría verlo de no ser por un enorme bosque de cabello castaño que tapaba toda mi visión.

-¡Abbot, Hannah!- la profesora McGonagall había comenzado a llamar a los estudiantes, los que quedaban empezaron a hablar entre ellos tratando de adivinar qué casa les tocaría, yo no tengo ni que pensarlo, Slytherin fue la casa de mis antepasados, será mi nuevo hogar.

-¡Boot, Terry! Escucho la conversación entre la niña arbusto y la chica pelinegra que tiene a un lado "me aprendí todos los libros de memoria, espero sea suficiente", me fijo más en la otra chica, ¡que torpe soy! ¿Cómo no la reconocí? si mi gran amiga Pansy Parkinson, la conozco desde que tengo memoria

-¡Finnigan, Seamus!- desde hace un buen rato deje de prestar atención a la conversación de las chicas, pero vuelven a captar mi atención cuando veo que Pansy se estremece ligeramente y se aleja de la otra chica.

-¡Granger, Hermione!- la chica arbusto se dirigió al taburete, ¿Granger eh? ¿Algún parentesco con Héctor Dagworth-Granger fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones?; el sombrero se toma su tiempo, la expresión de superioridad de la chica me convence de que será enviada a Slytherin sin ningún problema, me pongo a un lado de Pansy justo en el momento en el que el sombrero grita -¡GRYFFINDOR!- ¿Qué?

-Pfff, tenía que serlo, toda la escoria siempre termina ahí- murmuro Pansy

-¿Perdón?

-Era obvio que tenía que ir a Gryffindor, habría sido una buena Slytherin, tiene la altanería suficiente, pero, tiene un defecto que arruina toda posibilidad de serlo, en cuanto lo supe me aleje de ella.

-¿Que?

-¿Estas lento o que te pasa?- me miro con una ceja alzada y luego dijo con el mayor desprecio que pudo -es una sangre sucia.


	3. De impuros

¡Estúpido Longbottom! había arruinado mi momento en la clase de Snape, lo único agradable fue que Snape culpo de todo a Potter.

Otra cosa que me molesto fue la presencia de Granger, todavía tolero la presencia de mestizos en el colegio, pero, ¿impuros? era inaceptable.

La manera que tiene de alzar la mano, deseosa de dar la respuesta a las cosas, como si aprenderse las cosas de memoria fuera suficiente, como si de ellos pudiera sacar el talento natural para la magia, talento que nos hemos ganado generación tras generación, pasando información y poderes de una familia otra, para que un error de la naturaleza venga con sus falsas creencias de que leyendo se puede equiparar siglos de tradición familiar el estar educado para esto desde el nacimiento.

Pero semanas después mi razonamiento se tambalea, su magia es igual de buena que la mía, y a pesar de siempre esta con la cara en un libro, tiene más habilidades que antiguas familias sangre pura, el ejemplo lo da perfectamente Weasley, no da ni una en clase, y eso que tiene hermanos detrás de él.

Creo que podría cambiar un poco mi manera de pensar, ajustarla, tal vez todo lo que me dijeron mis padres no es del todo cierto.


	4. Halloween

¿¡Porque Granger!? Yo dispuesto a cambiar mi manera de pensar por ti, puse en duda mi crianza por tu causa, y tú... ¡Y tú estás con Potter y la comadreja!

Queda claro que solo te arrastras por amigos, no tienes el orgullo necesario para ser siquiera, amiga de un Slytherin, ¿amiga? ¿De verdad me plantee eso? Muy bien Granger, ¿quieres estar del lado equivocado? adelante, veamos quien cae primero.

 _Esa noche el joven Malfoy vio en sueños unos enormes ojos chocolate, y él se seguía preguntando ¿en dónde los había visto?_


	5. Quidditch

Con un toque de la varita la señora Pomfrey cura el ojo morado que me puso Weasley. ¡Ja! yo lo deje con la nariz sangrando.

-Ya puede irse señor Malfoy

Nott y Zabini estaban afuera de la enfermería esperándome, Crabbe y Goyle estarían un rato en detención por haber noqueado a Longbottom.

—Te hubieras dejado el moretón Draco- dijo Zabini

—Te daba un aire de guerrero, se lo tenían bien merecido ese par de traidores a la sangre

—Lástima que te golpearon antes de que empezaras a meterte con Granger.

" _¿Con Granger?"_

—Ah, sí, claro- conteste rápidamente -lástima que no me dejaron, tenía un par de chistes muy buenos.

¡Mentiroso! Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza meter a Granger en esto, aunque recuerdo haberla visto en las gradas, gritando el nombre de Potter, apoyándolo. De repente me invadieron unas ganas enormes de hacer que me viera de la misma manera que observaba a Potter, ¿En serio? Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿tengo deseos de ser observado por una impura?

Creo que Weasley me golpeó el cerebro también.


	6. De dragones y atrapadas

¡Un dragón!, es increíble de lo que uno puede enterarse con un poco de sigilo y un buen oído, además, también lo había visto, un Ridgeback Noruego, de las razas más peligrosas de dragón, y ahora, con el libro de Weasley en las manos, me entero de que planean deshacerse de él, ¡antes de que yo pueda acusarlos!, creo que debo apresurarme, estas oportunidades de ver a San Potter y a la comadreja en problemas no se dan tan buenas a menudo, pero el simple recuerdo de que Granger sale embarrada en esto es lo único que me detiene, ¿detenerme? ¿Porque? es solo una sangre sucia, inteligente, sí, pero impura al fin y al cabo, y una Gryffindor para rematar, no puede haber una amistad entre nosotros, ella eligió estar con Potter, decidió ayudar a proteger el secreto de ese semigigante, pagará las consecuencias.


	7. En el bosque

¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre a la profesora McGonagall mandarnos al bosque prohibido?!

En especial a mí, yo solo le informe, no tendría por qué haber salido castigado también, y para el colmo cuando quise ponerle un poco de diversión al asunto me cambiaron de compañero y me pusieron a Potter, cuando nos encontramos a esa cosa que estaba sobre el unicornio, el instinto de sobrevivir me hizo salir de ahí, pero claro, el tonto y valentón de Potter tenía que quedarse ahí, por lo tanto el que quedó como cobarde fui yo, ¡Los Slytherin no somos cobardes!, solo sabemos que valemos más vivos que muertos.

Pero el brillo de burla que se asomó en los ojos de la Gryffindor no lo dejaba en paz.


	8. Herida

Todo el mundo está como loco; nada mas Potter y sus amiguitos no llegan a clase y todos pierden la cabeza.

Aunque más que nada estoy molesto conmigo mismo; escuche el rumor de que no estaban porque se habían enfrentado al Señor tenebroso y que estaban heridos, en mi mente saltó el nombre de Granger y cuando menos me di cuenta me estaba dirigiendo a la enfermería, me detuve justo a tiempo y pude fingir que estaba de camino a la biblioteca, pero no fue hasta que vi a Granger junto a los Weasley en la mesa de Gryffindor, que en mi mente dejó de rondar su nombre y una presión de la que no me había dado cuenta, desapareció.

¡Esto es estúpido!, ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?


	9. Fin del primer año

¡Bendito Salazar! Nunca había agradecido tanto la llegada del verano.

La última semana mí mirada se iba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, esto es demasiado estúpido, soy un Malfoy por amor a Merlín, esta aberración que se está formando en mi mente es completamente inaceptable.

Y aunque me molesto que Dumbledore les diera puntos a última hora, solo me sorprendió que se los diera a Potter y a Weasley, de Granger era de esperarse.


	10. Vacaciones

Este es un magnífico verano, bueno, magnífico es un decir, todo iba bien hasta que se me ocurrió contarle a mi padre de Granger y sus amigos, la rivalidad entre Potter y yo le pareció de lo más natural, pero en cuanto se enteró de que Granger me había superado en todos los exámenes me dio el sermón más largo de la historia, dejando bien claro que la pureza de sangre es la superioridad ante todo, no puedo dejar que un ratón de biblioteca con buena memoria sobrepase el talento innato.

Mi padre tiene toda la razón, solo la tengo en la cabeza todo el tiempo por coraje que tengo de que me ganara en las calificaciones. El siguiente año les enseñare a todos que esa sangre sucia no tiene nada de especial.


	11. ¡Basta!

¡Decidido!

Esto que está pasando por mi cabeza es sólo producto de la adolescencia, la maldita pubertad haciendo de las suyas. De otra manera es imposible que su imagen se me venga sola a la cabeza.

Lo bueno es que la adolescencia es pasajera.


	12. Negación

No han pasado ni 2 semanas de clases y mi cabeza sola se voltea a la mesa de Gryffindor 

¡Ya basta Draco!

¡Estas denigrando a tu familia! Es una hija de muggles.


	13. ¡Idiota!

Esos tres se encontraron a la Gata del squib petrificada, junto a ella, la frase de la cámara de los secretos, recuerdo que mi abuelo Abraxas me contó que cuando él estaba en el colegio habían sucedido una serie de ataques, y al final, había muerto una hija de muggles.

Cuando vi a Granger debajo de esa frase quise advertirle, sin pensarlo dije "ustedes impuros serán los primeros" pero por la cara que pusieron, sonó como amenaza.

Menos mal, no podía permitir que ese segundo de debilidad quedara al descubierto.


	14. Arrepentimiento

¿¡Como carajos se me salió semejante aberración!?

¿¡Como mierdas se me ocurrió desear semejante estupidez!?

Cuando les dije a Crabbe y a Goyle que esperaba que ahora muriera Granger, lo dije sin pensar, un momento de furia total por no aceptar lo que quiero y lo que siento.

Y ahora al enterarme de que está en la enfermería, temo que la han atacado.

¡Yo y mi gran bocota!


End file.
